Go To Sleep
Go to Sleep is the 30th episode of Season 3, 120th episode overall. Plot Ojo is sleeping over at The Big Blue House. Bear helps her get ready to go to bed, tucks her in and aids her in "surfing off to dreamland." Ojo falls fast asleep. Bear thinks of getting some Sleep himself when he hears a knocking at the back-door. It turns out that Jeremiah Tortoise and Doc Hogg have arrived for an exciting card game of Go Fish. Jeremiah brought the cards --- special cards that actually contain pictures of fish --- but Bear hasn't even put out any snacks. He has totally forgotten that their game was scheduled for tonight, and now all the noise threatens to wake up both Tutter and Ojo. Sure enough, Tutter shows up, saying that he needs a drink of water. Bear tries to attend to Tutter's needs, while keeping his attention on the card game as well. In the Shadow Segment, Shadow sings "Shadow's Lullaby" where she protects shadows from over the house. Songs *Next Stop Dreamland (Songs by Peter Lurye and Mitchell Kriegman) *Shadow's Lullaby and The Goodbye Song Season 3 Style (Songs by Peter Lurye) *Score by Peter Lurye Shadow's Appearances * Downstairs Hallway with the Lamp / Kitchen Back Door * Bedroom Wall * Ojo's Room * The Otter Pond by a Hammock * Upstairs Hallway with a Plant on Antique Table * Bear's Secret Cave Bear's Sense of Smell Taking a bath Credits Go to Sleep/Credits Outtakes Go to Sleep (Outtakes) Notes *Bear hums the song "Wipeout" after suggesting to Ojo that she surfs off to dreamland. *A short instrumental reprise of "Go to Bed, Sleepy Head" from the Season 1 episode "The Big Sleep" can be heard towards the beginning of the episode. Also, while Tutter gets his fill of water, an instrumental version of the song "Oh, Water, Water, Water" from "Water, Water Everywhere" is heard. *Bear, Doc Hogg and Jeremiah Tortoise play Go Fish using cards featuring actual pictures of fish. Although the faces of the cards are never seen, the following fish are requested throughout the game --- trout, shark, salmon, seahorses and mud guppies. Additionally, Tutter suggests that Bear "go for the mackerel." *This is the only time in the series that Shadow is mentioned about to Luna. Goofs and Errors *The plant returns in this episode for just a fewer episodes. *Bear has his Season 3 fur. Goofs *At the end of the episode, The Goodbye Song has Season 3. In Other Languages *Go To Sleep/In Other Languages DVD and Video Releases *Early to Bed, Early to Rise *Sleepy Time with Bear & Friends (Australian DVD 2004) *Early to Bed, Early to Rise (Australian DVD 2005) *Wait for Me! (Australian DVD) Quotes * Go To Sleep/Quotes Transcript * Go to Sleep/Transcript Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in 2000 Category:Episodes on DVD Category:Episodes on VHS Category:Season 3 Episodes with a Production Code Category:Nighttime episodes Category:Episodes in March Category:Episodes in Playhouse Disney's Premiere Marathon Category:Episodes in September Category:Episodes in 1999